Question: A designer has 3 fabric colors he may use for a dress: red, green, and blue. Four different patterns are available for the dress. If each dress design requires exactly one color and one pattern, how many different dress designs are possible?
Solution: For each fabric color, the designer can choose one of four patterns. Thus, as there are three potential fabric colors, the designer can create $3 \cdot 4 = \boxed{12}$ different dress designs.